The Perfect Excuse
by artist in the spotlight
Summary: This was truly the perfect excuse. Perfect! Perfect! Perfect! sasusaku oneshot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters...but my birthday is coming up soon...(winkwink)**

**This is just random. It really is. Don't complain.

* * *

YAY! The line breakers/ page divders are working again! I'm so happy!**

* * *

**The Perfect Excuse**

Sasuke Uchiha, though stubborn a first, had finally accepted the fact that no matter where he was or how cruel he could be or how bad a reputation he had; he would always have fangirls. It was a natural part of life; something he could never avoid.

Now, if only he accepted them…Sasuke hated his fangirls. He loathed them. He resented them. He wanted to burn them alive with every fiber of his being. Alas, he could never accomplish that. Everything was just too…troublesome…

Note to self: Stop hanging around Nara Shikamaru. It appears his laziness is contagious.

Even in sound, where the number of females had dramatically declined in comparison to Konohoa's; he still had enough fangirls to form a fanclub. Honestly, a fanclub. He didn't believe it at first, but then, he saw the T-shirts. Imagine a skimpy white shirt with a picture of Sasuke's head on it, and there it was, staring him right in the face. It was so…demeaning.

It seemed everyday, this fanclub would increase in members. All the girls (and even some guys) were completely obsessed over Sasuke Uchiha. It was getting to the point of disturbing his sleep. It had to end.

So, with the pressure closing in, he devised a plan. In turn, it would work every time. Whenever a girl would ask him out, he would simply claim he already had a girlfriend.

Now, this would usually halt any other winks or blowing kisses or pickup lines. Usually. Every once in awhile, some girl would actually question his word. And that's exactly where she came in. Like today, for example, when some persistent girl, Honami, would not give it up.

"I said, I already have a girlfriend," he repeated.

"Yeah right," she retorted, "Who is she? How come I never see you with her?"

"She lives in another country."

"Where?"

"Konohoa."

"What's her name?"

"Hn."

"I knew it! You made her up! Wait till I tell the rest of the club!"

"Sakura."

"What…?"

"Her name is Sakura Haruno."

Most persistent girls who still tried to ask Sasuke out on a date ended their futile attempts there. At the mere mention of her name, their pleas subsided and a welcome peace entered.

She was the perfect excuse. Absolutely perfect.

This excuse would work for the three long years he lived in the Sound Village. After he had returned to Konohoa, well, that was a different story.

When a girl asked him on a date there, he couldn't just say he already had a girlfriend named Sakura Haruno. The girl could easily figure out who she is and find out that she wasn't his girlfriend. If they already knew Sakura, they would know that he was lying right away since Sakura was barely talking to Sasuke and go tell her that Sasuke Uchiha was calling her his girlfriend. So, he jerked himself out of the habit and resorted back to his famous "Get lost" or "Leave me alone" phrases to get girls to leave him alone.

Good news: He never once let his old excuse slip.

Bad news: He never found an alternative that worked nearly as well.

Okay, so he never uttered the words 'Sakura is my girlfriend for a whole two years.' Sasuke believed that his days of lying about a non-existent girlfriend named Sakura were far behind him. Over time, he and Sakura began talking to each other more and rebuilt the friendship they never had when they were on their genin team. Sasuke would have never figured his past would come back to haunt him, especially in the form of a fangirl.

It was that same girl's fault. Honami had been left behind when the Sound had tired to raid a small village where a group of Konohoa nin just so happened to be visiting. As the Sound nin were fleeing, Honami had gotten a kunai shot in her leg and couldn't continue. The other Sound nin, being Sound nin, had abandoned her and left her for the dead.

Of course, after the Leaf nin brought Honami back to Konohoa, she was put under Sakura's medical care. She had been bandaging Honami's leg when Sasuke walked into the examination room to tell Sakura that the team had a mission the next morning. Little did he know, one of his most loyal fangirls was in there as well.

Yeah…well…

Honami just about went crazy at the sight of her long lost crush. She immediately went goo-goo eyed and started gushing over him. It was truly a sickening sight. This insane girl was limping over to and squeezing the daylights out of this very annoyed man trying to pry her off of him and a pink-haired medic cracking up in the background. An unadulterated chaos truly was about to ensue; the feeling was closing in everywhere.

Once Sasuke had freed himself of his berserk fangirl's death grip, he turned to Sakura, the only other sane person in the room. He then said, "I see you're busy at the moment, Sakura. I'll come back later."

BIG MISTAKE….loser…

That stupid girl started gawking and almost drooling all over Sakura. "You're Sakura?" she screamed. "I can't believe this! I'm much prettier than you! What could Sasuke-kun possibly see in you!"

And then, Sakura got this really bemused look on her face, and her eyes turned to Sasuke's, looking for an answer. "Yeah Sasuke, what could you possibly see in me?"

"Sakura…" he pleaded, silently begging her to be quiet.

"Is someone gonna answer me?" said Honami.

Sasuke mentally sighed. 'Here we go…' He noticed as Sakura started laughing, holding her sides and her eyes were squeezed shut.

"Tell me," Honami demanded, "How the hell did you get to be Sasuke-kun's girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" Sakura stopped laughing immediately. Now she got the idea. Whether she was mad at Sasuke or not really wasn't clear or important. She just knew, somehow or the other, this was pretty much Sasuke's doing.

"Yeah," Honami blabbered on, "Sasuke told me you were his girlfriend."

"He did, did he?" Oh, Sasuke was in for it now…

"You're not his girlfriend, are you? Sasuke, you were lying to me!"

"Hn."

His eyes met his teammate's, begging her to play along. 'Please…Sakura, help me…'

"How can she be your girlfriend? Admit it! You're making it up!"

"I just didn't think you were telling people already that I was your girlfriend, Sasuke-kun." Sakura walked over to the Uchiha and hooked her arm in his, "It was supposed to be a secret."

Sasuke studied the horror-stricken expression on Honami's face before pulling Sakura closer and smirking. "Aa."

"It can't…you can't…I still don't believe you!"

Sasuke sighed and let go of the breath he had been holding. "You are so annoying."

"What's not to believe?" asked Sakura, tugging Sasuke impossibly closer and forming a convincing smile.

"I saw you hesitate! I'm not stupid!"

"I beg to differ," said Sasuke.

"Kiss her," commanded Honami.

"What?" Sakura gasped.

"Kiss her," she repeated, tapping her foot impatiently and glaring at the poor pink-haired woman.

This was truly the perfect excuse. Perfect! Perfect! Perfect!

Now sure, Sasuke could have dropped the whole charade right there, walked out of the room, and dealt with the consequences (most likely hordes of crazy fangirls). Heaven knows hordes of fangirls were much better than a pissed Sakura. But honestly, what man could pass up a chance to kiss the super hot, amazingly single Sakura Haruno?

As said before, this was the perfect excuse.

Before could Sakura could react or Honami could proclaim victory, Sasuke leaned his head downwards. The next thing he knew, Sakura's lips were against his. Sure, he had been a bit forceful, but she hadn't pulled away yet. She might even be enjoying it. She was kissing back…All sense of time had slipped away as they closed their eyes.

When they reopened, Honami was gone. She had left the room in a huff, hanging her head in defeat.

Oh well, no one cared.

Sasuke thought for a moment before leaning back down and crashing his lips upon hers again.

Between little kisses, Sakura gasped out, "Sasuke—she's—gone—Sasuke!"

Sasuke didn't answer right away; he was too busy unbuttoning Sakura's medic nin uniform. "Whatever…" He began tracing small circles on her bare back and planting hickeys down her neck and across her collar bone. Soon, he had her bra straps in his hand and was edging them down slowly, still locked in a heated kiss.

For some strange reason, Sakura had a feeling that he wasn't stopping anytime soon…

She felt the heat rise within her and moaned into his kiss. She had lost complete control of her body. His ministrations were just too good, too tough to fight back, too hard to resist.

This was the perfect excuse to let him continue…and let him throw her on the examination bed…

* * *

**This one just came to me. Lucky for me, it came to me after I left school. I haven't had any time to write lately, it's really sad. Between school and basketball and friends, there is barely enough time to work on my portfolio or my fics. Although I have already written the first chapter for my next fic. It's called "Powerful" look for it. **

**As for Not So Simple After All, sorry for the no update yet. It's been so long. I have the basic frame for the last chapter, but I'm not quite satisfied. I really want to make it great, but I just don't like my ending. I can't decide if they should kiss or not. That kind of relationship seems a bit rushed. I'm not sure when I'll update, but I hope it's before we really start on our portfolios. **

**I'm in this gifted art class (are you surprized there is a "gifted" art class? i was too, but my school specializes in the arts) and we're making these portfolios. Then we'll send them in to this nearby college, and if they like any of ours enough, they'll that person join in our some of their summer classes. I (being an art freak) am determined to do my best. I seem to have just gave you an update on my life that none of you will be interested in; oh well, I just like talking about myself.**

**Now review! They make me feel powerful! **


End file.
